A Princess for Morgana or For Christmas?
by 06shart
Summary: Morgana has been left the legal guardians of two grieving children. She's lost her job and her car is broken. Surely there's got to be some good around the corner. It is Christmas after all. G/M A/M Morg/Elyan because it works for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a story about Katie McGrath's film A Princess for Christmas. It was an idea that was brilliantly thought up by my sister. **

**Summary: Morgana has been left the legal guardians of two grieving children. She's lost her job and her car is broken. Surely there's got to be some good around the corner. It is Christmas after all. So when she's visited by a mysterious butler one night, it seems that it can and it has gotten worse. Her dead brother-in-law's family want them over for Christmas. Great! But will Morgana find the happy ending she has been yearning for? G/M A/M and slight Morguase and Elyan - purely because it works out for the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time in a land called Buffalo, there lived a little girl named Morgana Le Fay. Who dreamt of travelling to far away places where people sang for a lark and danced on a whim. Where houses were filled with organs and music boxes, mechanical dolls and cuckoo clocks. But alas, not all tales can happy endings. Morgana has grown up and she still has her dreams. <em>

_Unfortunately, she's still in Buffalo. _

* * *

><p>The door bell rung, signalling a customer coming in from the snow. "I'll get it" she said to her boss in the antique's shop. "Hi, can I help you?" she greeted the woman coming in. "Yes I'm looking for a present for my daughter" the customer said. "Okay, what are her interests?" Morgana asked. "Well…" the customer started.<p>

Elsewhere, the nanny, who was called Mrs Kelly, was doing the crosswords while a little girl with blonde curly hair was making peanut and jelly sandwiches. "Maddie, are you making a mess?" Mrs Kelly called, hearing noises in the kitchen. "No, I'm just making a snack" Maddie replied, watching the jam drip down the cupboard.

Mrs Kelly sighed, leaning back in her chair. She noticed some super glue next to her cup. "Strange. Milo!" she called out. Elsewhere in the house, Maddie was putting her sticky clothes into the washing machine, pouring in too much detergent. "Milo" Mrs Kelly said, knocking on his door. There was no reply.

Milo was no where near her to hear that. He was in the video store downtown. "Kasakwanski's Ninja Massacre" the brown haired, brown eyed boy breathed in appreciation. "Hey Milo, what's up?" Zoe greeted, coming round the aisle. Milo groaned inwardly, this girl was stalking him!

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm your neighbour, this is my video store too" she smiled. She was pretty and had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "Quit following me!" he snapped.

"You know that game is rated 17+" Zoe stated, looking at the game in his hand. "Tell me something I don't know" he rolled his eyes. "That dude will never let you buy it" Zoe shook her head, looking at the member of staff on the till. "Just have to borrow it then" Milo whispered, keeping his voice down.

"Hey! Did you two find what you were looking for?" the attendant shouted at them. "Yeah" Milo replied. He made sure the attendant wasn't looking before stuffing the game into his coat. "I'm out of here" Milo grinned, walking out the door. It started to beep, signalling something was stolen.

"Come on, lets go!" Milo cried, as he and Zoe ran from the shop. "He's coming" Zoe shouted, as they raced down the street. "Lets split up!" Milo suggested, running down the left street, Zoe running the opposite way. All the while the attendant was chasing them.

"Perfect, how did you manage that so quickly?" the customer asked. "Oh I have a 7 year old. And a teenage boy" Morgana smiled. "Stepchildren?" the customer stated. "No, I'm their Aunt and legal guardian. But I have a wonderful nanny who keeps everything under control" Morgana assured, slight smirk coming onto her face.

Mrs Kelly came into the wash room and screamed. The whole room was covered in soap coming from the washing machine. She ran to turn it off but slipped in the bubbles. Just then, Maddie came into the doorway and gaped. "Mrs Kelly?" she called into the room. Mrs Kelly sat up, covered from head to toe in bubbles.

"Hey I just sold that limited edition music box" Morgana beamed, going over to her boss, Troy. "Morgana, we need to talk" he sighed, indicating the chair in front of him. "As I'm sure you know, business has been slow lately" Troy started. "I can do better" she promised. "You've been wonderful. I can only imagine how difficult this year has been for you. Loosing your sister and brother-in-law last Christmas" Troy shook his head.

"We're getting through it" Morgana nodded, her mind flashing back to Morguase and Elyan. "There's no easy way to say this. I can't afford to keep you on. In fact if business doesn't turn around I may have to close the store" Troy informed her. "Troy, please" she begged, eyes widening. "I'm sorry Morgana, you're the best sales girl I've ever had. I'll call around and see if I can get you a job anywhere" Troy assured. "Thanks" Morgana breathed, looking to the floor. She needed this job.

Milo ran into his garden, hurrying up the stairs. "Milo! Open this door. We have an emergency!" Maddie cried, banging on her big brother's door. Milo pulled it open after climbing up the steps and into his window. "You left the house. I'm telling" she smirked, in a way that all little sisters could. "One word and Dolly Dinkle looses her head. Got it?" Milo snapped. Maddie nodded, clutching her doll tighter. "Good" Milo smiled, ripping his scarf off.

Morgana snarled as she knocked over the bins in front of the house. "MILO! You've left the bins on the driveway again" Morgana shouted, coming into the house. She was greeted by a stressed out looking Mrs Kelly. "I can't take this anymore" she cried. "He's a murderer!" Maddie yelled, holding up her headless dolly. "You asked for it!" Milo retorted.

"Okay, what happened?" Morgana demanded. "Aunt Morgana, Milo killed my dolly" Maddie said. "And he snuck out again" Mrs Kelly announced. "You snuck out?" Morgana glowered at her nephew. "Wait until you see the laundry room" Mrs Kelly sighed.

"Mrs Kelly I am so sorry" Morgana apologised. Mrs Kelly huffed, turning around to reveal soap suds still on her back. She grabbed her bag, but it wouldn't come off the chair. Milo started to laugh and Maddie giggled. "Milo did you glue her bag?" Morgana gasped.

Eventually Mrs Kelly got it off. "That's it. I quit!" Mrs Kelly announced. Morgana's eyes widened in panic. "No you can't, I need you" Morgana pleaded. "What you need is a SWAT team" she retorted. "Wait!" Morgana sighed. "One more thing, check your post again" Mrs Kelly rolled her eyes.

Morgana sat them at the table and looked at the game she had found in Milo's room. "Contains violence, crude humour, blood oh and suggestive themes!" Morgana read out, glaring at the boy across from her. "Milo you're grounded for 2 weeks" Morgana shook her head. "No I'm not!" Milo protested. "Yes you are. And don't talk back to me!" Morgana shouted.

"But it's Christmas vacation" he complained. "And no TV" she added. "What! That's bull…" he growled before stopping. "Don't even say it!" Morgana warned. "Better be careful Milo, or Santa won't put anything in your stocking" Maddie grinned. "Who cares! Everyone knows there's no Santa" Milo snapped. Maddie gasped, staring at her brother. "How can you say that? Of course there's a Santa Claus" Morgana soothed her tearful niece. "This is the lamest Christmas ever" he breathed, storming out the room.

"Milo!" Morgana called, going to the kitchen door. She sighed, going over to her niece and pulling her into her lap. "Don't cry" she whispered. "Milo said there's no Santa" Maddie pouted. "Honey, he didn't mean it. Just because it's us 3 doesn't mean there's no Santa Claus. You just have to believe" Morgana comforted. "I believe" Maddie nodded. "Me too sweetie. Me too" Morgana smiled, holding her niece close to her.

Morgana knocked on Milo's door, she pushed it open to reveal him lying on his bed. "I know you're really mad at me. But crushing your little sister's dreams is a terrible way to start Christmas" Morgana shook her head, coming to sit by him. "Sorry" Milo mumbled.

"Me and Maddie are going to get a tree tomorrow. Do you want to come?" she asked. "I just wish Christmas was over. All it makes me think of is losing mom and dad" Milo gulped, turning over and plugging his headphones in. Morgana sighed, resting a hand on his back before the doorbell went.

Morgana pulled open the front door to reveal a gentlemen in a suit coat and carrying an umbrella. "Good evening. I'm Paisley Winterbottom" he introduced. However he looked at Maddie who had came to the front door. "You must be Miss Maddie. I work for your grandfather" Paisley told her. "I have a grandfather?" Maddie breathed. "Of course you do" Paisley smiled.

"Maddie, Mr Paisley and I need to have an adult conversation" Morgana declared, clearing her throat. Maddie pouted and stormed off into the house. Great she just hated those! "I just need 5 minutes of your time" Paisley assured. Morgana's jaw tightened but she let him in.

"I don't know what you're doing. But Grandpa Pendragon's name has not been mentioned since he cut off his son for marrying my sister!" Morgana snapped. "Yes that was very unfortunate" Paisley agreed, becoming uncomfortable. "Unfortunate? Did you ever meet my sister?" Morgana glared. "I'm sorry to say I did not" Paisley shook his head. "Well she was a magnificent person. And that pompous pot of a family didn't deserve her!" Morgana snapped.

"If I may be so bold, they are not just any family. Their grandfather happens to be a Duke" Paisley said, affronted. "Well whoopee for him! What's your title?" she demanded. "I am the butler" Paisley informed her. "Really? I thought butlers were extinct" Morgana raised an eyebrow, shocked. "Oh no, we've made a comeback. has 3" Paisley shook her head.

Just then Milo walked in, Maddie followed closely behind him. "Master Milo!" Paisley breathed. "Who is he?" Milo demanded, turning towards his aunt. "Paisley Winterbottom" Maddie announced. "And I'm here to invite all three of you to Castlebury Hall" Paisley smiled. "Where's that?" Milo wondered. "A stone throw away from Liechtenstein" Paisley told him.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going" Morgana said firmly. "Why not?" Maddie frowned. "One I have a job" she stated. "But your former employer relieved you of that responsibility" Paisley reminded Morgana. "No way! You got fired!" Milo chuckled. Morgana clenched her fist and bit her cheek to stop from shouting. "Your airline tickets will be arriving this evening and I have a cheque that will cover your travel expenses" Paisley mumbled, giving her the cheque.

It was for £12,000. "Whoa!" Milo breathed, staring at the amount. "We don't accept charity handouts from guilty family members" Morgana growled. "But I was told not to return to Castlebury without you" Paisley frowned. "Well you'll have to move to Buffalo" Morgana shrugged, showing him the door. "He can stay with us" Maddie added. "No he can't" Milo shook his head.

"There's something you need to know. The Duke isn't well and he'd love to see his grandchildren before he… you know. Oh dear I've said it" Paisley sighed, as he stood on the doorstep. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I'll think about it" Morgana told him. Paisley held out the cheque. "No thank you" Morgana shook her head. "I'll hang onto it then. Goodnight Miss Le Fay" Paisley nodded as she closed the door behind him.

Morgana frowned, sitting watching the telly late at night. She reached for the picture of her and Morguase. She started to cry, remembering all the things that Morguase had taught her over the years. "We miss you sis" she whimpered. "I'm trying really hard with the kids but… Milo seems so angry all the time. Maddie needs constant supervision" Morgana chuckled.

"Now the nanny has quit, the car is broken and I've lost my job. I'm in big trouble" she admitted, tears pouring down her face. "I just wish you were here to tell me what to do" she sobbed, shaking her head. She wiped the tears away, scared one of the kids would hear her.

Suddenly there was a noise from the front door. She went over to find the tickets had came through the door. Was this her sister trying to tell her something? "Alright, I'll do it" Morgana breathed, staring at the tickets in her hand.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Hey, this chapter has Merthur in! And a bit of Gwen/Morgana interaction :)**

* * *

><p>So Morgana found herself trapped in a car with Milo and Maddie in the back, and a driver and Winterbottom in the front. If she was being totally honest with herself the surrounding snow covered trees and frozen rivers were beautiful. But she was too grouchy to admit it. She detested Elyan's family so much, she didn't know how she was going to get through it.<p>

"Are we getting close to Grandpa's house?" Maddie asked. "It's just up ahead now" Winterbottom assured. As they were coming up to a long lane, Winterbottom turned in his seat. "Welcome to Castlebury Hall" he announced.

Morgana gasped, it was just like a palace with it's towers and large glass windows. "Wow it's a Castle" Maddie breathed. "It's a mega mansion" Milo grinned. "It's… it's a nightmare! Kids you can't break anything here" Morgana warned, realising how expensive everything must have been.

The driver got up and opened the door for them to get out. The staff was all lined up outside to welcome them, like off one of those period dramas on TV.

"Who are they?" Milo asked. "I think they're the staff" Morgana explained, allowing their bags to be taken. "Let me introduce everyone, they're terribly excited to meet you" Winterbottom said.

"This is Mrs Birch, the head housekeeper. She will give you anything you require, Miss Le Fay" Winterbottom introduced. "Hi, I'm Morgana, what shall I call you?" Morgana smiled, shaking her hand. "Mrs Birch" she replied in a heavy accent. "And this is Abigail who will be looking after Miss Maddie" Winterbottom said. "You're pretty" Maddie giggled. Abigail beamed down at Maddie, already liking the little girl. "And this is Floyd, the under butler. He will be looking after Master Milo" Winterbottom told them.

"I have a butler? That's insane. Actually can I have Abigail instead" Milo grinned. Morgana whacked him over the head, glaring at him slightly. "This is George, the Valet. Amy the chambermaid and Brian the footman" Winterbottom informed them, before leading them up the steps.

"I like them" Abigail muttered, after they had gone into the castle. "Yes they seem quite spirited" Floyd agreed, joyfully. "Enough chatting. Go" Mrs Birch ordered, crossing her arms.

Morgana and the kids were lead into a massive hall with stairs at the other end. "This is the Great Hall. "Wow!" Milo breathed. "We're not in Buffalo any more" Morgana grinned. "The servants will show you to your quarters. I shall go inform his Grace you've arrived" Winterbottom nodded, taking off his gloves.

Morgana followed after the children as Winterbottom led them to the stairs. She slipped half way across, feeling like Bambi on the ice. "Whoa! That's slick" Morgana chuckled. "Yes we keep it waxed" Mrs Birch confirmed, her face giving off a strict look. Morgana nodded, taking careful steps not to fall over now.

Maddie was shown into her room by Abigail. It was massive! It had a Queen's size bed with a canopy on the top. It was pink and had flowers all around the room. "Wow it's a Princess bed" Maddie gasped. It caused Abigail to giggle at the little girl.

Milo was shown his room by Floyd. He sauntered in, amazed at the bronze and cream look of the place. There was statues of Roman gods, a fireplace and a sitting area. "Cool. Where's the TV?" Milo realised. Floyd frowned as Milo looked around the room.

Unfortunately, Morgana was shown to her room by Mrs Birch. That woman was just screaming of authority and not to touch anything. Oh well, they weren't here to visit Mrs Birch.

Morgana laughed as she saw her room. It was absolutely perfect, full of antiques that ranged from chairs to bookshelves. The colours just seemed to match with the white, pale yellow and brown. "It's beautiful" Morgana breathed.

However, she heard the roar of a car come up the driveway. Peering out of the window, she saw it was a classic red car. Out stepped this gorgeous brown skinned girl. "Welcome home, My Lady" Winterbottom greeted. "It's lovely to see you, Paisley" the girl beamed, hugging the butler in front of her. Morgana smiled as she saw them coming into the house. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

Abigail was unpacking Maddie's bag. She picked up the doll so she could put some clothes on the bed. But as she was doing that, the head dropped off. "Argh!" Maddie cried, clutching her doll's headless body. "Oh dear. We'll have to fix that straight away" Abigail soothed. Maddie smiled, passing over the doll.

Floyd was just unpacking Milo's bag when Milo stopped him. "Dude hands off my hockey jersey. It's a special autographed anniversary audition" Milo told him. "Oh my bad" Floyd muttered. Milo smiled slightly, unable to help himself.

"We do have a fully stocked library in the East Wing" Mrs Birch announced, as she went through Morgana's bag, finding some books. "I really do like to unpack myself if you don't mind" Morgana snapped, taking the books off her. "It's my job, Miss" Mrs Birch frowned. "Oh I won't tell" Morgana assured, trying to smile her into giving in.

"If you insist. The dinner will be served at half past eight. And please be prompt. His Grace cannot abide tardiness" Mrs Birch informed Morgana. Morgana was about to say something when Mrs Birch left. Shit she had to ask her something as well. When she ran into the hall, she couldn't find her. "She's a quick one" Morgana smirked, shaking her head.

As she was walking around the corner, she bumped into a soft warm body. Morgana grabbed onto the nearest thing she could to stop her from falling over. It was a limb off a coat stand. She looked up at the person who steadied her. It was the beautiful girl from outside.

"Hi" Morgana breathed, unable to take her eyes off the corkscrew curls and beautiful brown eyes. "Hello" the girl mumbled, blushing slightly. Then she realised that she was still holding onto Morgana's arm. "Sorry" Gwen apologised. "You're Gwen" Morgana realised, she remembered her from all the stories Elyan used to tell of her. "Yeah" Gwen confirmed.

"I've seen you in pictures. My sister was married to your…" Morgana started. "To my brother, Elyan. I know" Gwen nodded. "I'm sorry about your coat stand. It's old isn't it? Probably expensive. You know it looks like a Louis Phillipe… yeah it is" Morgana murmured. Gwen bit her lip, nodding in confirmation. "I can fix it, with some nail glue and some welding" Morgana assured. "Just leave it" Gwen smiled at her.

"Can you tell me the way to the dining room?" Morgana asked. "Down the South staircase, left corridor and 2nd on your right" Gwen explained. "Thanks" Morgana breathed. "Well if you'd excuse me" Gwen nodded, walking past her. "Nice to meet you too" Morgana muttered under her breath, before going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Paisley, when is Arthur expected to arrive?" Gwen wondered, as she picked out some clothes for dinner. "He promised he would be here by dinner" Paisley assured. "Is… is Merlin coming with him?" Gwen muttered. "Yes, though I heard his Grace isn't very happy about it" Winterbottom answered.<p>

"Why would he be? He cut off Elyan just for marrying a commoner. He only kept Arthur involved because Merlin is a rich owner of a computer company" Gwen growled. "My Lady…" Winterbottom was about to comfort. "Excuse me Paisley, I have to change" Gwen instructed, walking him to her door. "Of course" Paisley bowed, leaving Gwen alone in her thoughts.

Gwen could hear them down in the entrance hall. Of course they would be fighting when they arrived. Just like they normally did. She peeked over the banister, able to see her brother scowling at his partner.

"Gwen!" Merlin noticed, as she came down the stairs to greet them. Merlin had pale skin, deep blue eyes and a head of black thick hair. "Merlin, how are you? My brother giving you a hard time, as usual" Gwen teased, hugging the pale man to her. "Isn't he always? He's moaning because I forgot to put his favourite CD back in the car after cleaning it" Merlin grinned.

"I am not!" her brother retorted. Her brother, Arthur was the complete contrast to both her and Merlin. He was tall, muscular and was white. He was the eldest out of Uther's children and his mother died in childbirth to him. He too had deep blue eyes and blonde hair. He definitely looked like the Prince he was.

"Arthur I know when you're lying" Gwen chuckled, hugging her brother. "No you can't" Arthur smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for coming. I know it's hard for you" she mumbled into his neck. "If he says anything Gwen, that's it. We're only here to see our niece and nephew" Arthur whispered to her. Gwen nodded, pulling away from her brother. "Come, dinner is soon" Merlin smiled.

* * *

><p>Uther sat at the head of the table in the dining room. His face was littered with scars and lines. There was a permanent look of authority over his face. Glancing at his pocket watch, he sighed. "Your fizzy water, your Grace" Winterbottom served. "Paisley" Uther nodded.<p>

"Milo! We're late!" Morgana cried, rushing Maddie out of her room. "I'm coming. Hey I wonder what's in here" Milo said, trying a door. "It's locked, which means do not enter" Morgana told him, firmly. They flew down the stairs, Morgana forgetting which way to go. "Turn left at the corridor" she remembered, running down that way.

Arthur frowned, hearing the commotion behind him. Uther raised an eyebrow in displeasure as Morgana pulled the kids back to the right room. Everyone stood up as Milo, Morgana and Maddie stood on the doorway. "Your Grace, may I present Master Milo, Miss Maddie and their aunt Morgana Le Fay" Winterbottom introduced.

"Hi" Morgana breathed, nervous. "Are you sure you brought the right family?" Uther mumbled to Winterbottom. "Does he look like he's about to kick the bucket to you?" Milo asked Morgana quietly. "Not even remotely, but I would like to kick Paisley" Morgana said through gritted teeth. "The children look just like Elyan" Uther breathed. "Yes, Your Grace" Paisley agreed.

"Don't just stand there. Come in, we don't want to starve to death do we" Uther smiled. Arthur pulled out the chair for Morgana, while Merlin did the same for Gwen. Maddie ran over to her Grandfather. "Yes?" he asked. But instead Maddie just hugged him tightly. "You're my Grandpa" Maddie replied.

"Wow it's an Empire Chair" Morgana noticed. "Yes it is" Arthur confirmed. Gwen looked curiously at the woman in front of her. "Yes the detail gives it away" Morgana muttered. "Uther seems to have made a vivaciously recovery" she whispered to Paisley as he put a plate down in front of her. "Ah yes, I may have been a tad economical with the truth. But he has been under the weather lately" Paisley mumbled.

"Kids this is your Aunty Gwen" Morgana introduced. "Hey" Gwen beamed. "Is she your Aunty too?" Maddie asked Morgana. "No, I'm not related to them" Morgana chuckled. The table went awkwardly silent. "This is your Uncle as well" Gwen announced, pointing to Arthur. "But you don't look alike" Maddie frowned. "We don't have the same Mommies" Arthur explained, a slight smile coming to his face.

"So are you our Uncle too?" Milo asked, turning to Merlin. "No I'm Arthur's partner" Merlin explained. "Husband" Arthur corrected, taking Merlin's hand. "You're married?" Milo gaped. "Yes, we have been for a couple of years" Arthur nodded, looking at his father. There was another awkward silence around the table.

"Castlebury sure seems beautiful" Morgana stated. "Nonsense, it's a cold, clammy, miserable place" Uther shook his head. "Milo, what is that you are wearing?" Uther asked. "It's a Swashbuckler's shirt" Milo told him. "Oh, you are a swordsman?" Uther questioned, interested. "No silly. It's a hockey team" Maddie giggled.

"I detest hockey, bunch of thugs skating around with missing teeth. Now cricket, that is a man's game. A real sport" Uther nodded. "What a weirdo" Milo whispered to Maddie. "He's not a weirdo, he's just old" Maddie told him.

"So Morgana, how long are you staying?" Gwen asked. "Why, want to get rid of us already?" Morgana teased. Gwen's face fell. "I was joking" Morgana quickly said. "I know" Gwen smiled, eyes twinkling. "My sister likes playing tricks on people" Arthur explained, taking a drink.

"So children, is there anything you'd like to ask your Grandfather?" Uther asked. "Yeah, how come you gave us the shaft all these years?" Milo stated. Morgana spat out her soup, causing Merlin to hide a smile. "Milo!" Morgana growled. "No it's alright. Truth of the matter is, your mother had no title" Uther said. Morgana froze, eyes turning frosty. "Which made her unsuitable for your father" Uther explained. Morgana put her spoon down.

Winterbottom cleared his throat. "Of course, I realise I was being…" Uther mumbled. "A complete dingle dork?" Morgana suggested, as Milo chuckled. "Not quite the word I had in mind" Uther muttered. "Now you've had a change of heart" Arthur said.

"Yes, I realised that with my recent bout of flu" Uther said, looking at his plate. "Close to death" Morgana corrected, sarcastically. "Well it was touch and go there sometimes. Anyway, we are all here together. After all, we are all a family. How do you feel about that?" Uther asked. Morgana scoffed, looking away. "It depends on how you make it up to us, Gramps" Milo shrugged.

* * *

><p>So that very night, Milo had a TV installed in his room. Morgana came into his room to witness this. "What's going on here?" she demanded, staring between Milo and Floyd. "Just hooking up the TV for Master Milo here" Floyd explained. "Milo, word now please" Morgana growled, jaw tightening.<p>

"Your punishment was no TV" Morgana snapped. "Yes that was before you dragged me to here to spend time with Grandpa wing-nut" Milo retorted. "I've done it, it works" Floyd announced, pride seeping out of his pores.

"Thanks Floyd. You can unhook it now" Morgana instructed. "Very well" Floyd nodded. "What?" Milo gaped. "You're not missing much, we don't even have HD" Floyd assured, going out the room.

"I'm sick of you telling me what to do. You're not my mom! Not even close" Milo shouted. "You're right, I'm not. But I'm trying to do the best I can" Morgana yelled. Morgana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I miss her too you know. Both of them" Morgana breathed, going to hug Milo. However he just pulled away from her. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" Milo shrugged.

Morgana nodded, rushing out the room. She took a deep breath in. She would not cry. She needed to be strong for these kids. Morguase would have wanted that. She tested out a smile, knowing she needed to say goodnight to Maddie. This wasn't her fault, and she didn't need to know how upset her aunt really was.

"You all ready for bed, sweetheart?" Morgana asked, coming into the room. "Huh huh" Maddie nodded, climbing into bed. Morgana smiled, and went to sit on her bed. "Said your prayers, yet?" Morgana questioned. "Not yet" Maddie shook her head. Morgana noticed Maddie's doll had tape all around it's neck.

"God bless Mommy and Daddy in heaven. And Aunty Morgana and Milo. And if it isn't too much to ask, please can you not make Grandpa so grumpy. Amen" Maddie breathed. "Oh honey. I know he isn't the warm fuzzy grandpa you wished for. But it's important not to give up on people" Morgana sighed.

"He wasn't nice to Mommy and Daddy, was he?" Maddie asked. "No he wasn't. But they loved him anyway. Maybe we should forgive him too?" Morgana suggested. "So you don't think they'll be mad we're here?" Maddie wondered. "No baby, they'd be glad. It's a big step for your Grandpa to invite you and Milo to Castlebury" Morgana smiled.

Maddie nodded, lying down in bed. "That's my girl" Morgana breathed. "Aunt Morgana, do you think that Santa will be able to find us. Even without no Christmas tree and twinkle lights?" Maddie inquired. "Don't worry. Santa knows exactly where all the good little boys and girls are" Morgana assured. "Sweet dreams" Morgana smiled, kissing Maddie's head.

* * *

><p>"You scheduled the hunt?" Uther asked Arthur in his study. "Well it's our tradition. I thought you'd be pleased" Arthur frowned. "Well I'm not. I don't want a bunch of rowdy hunters, trampling through the castle" Uther shook his head, drinking his whiskey. "Father, they're our friends. Besides it's too late to cancel now. What's the matter, I thought you wanted a happy family Christmas?" Arthur reminded.<p>

"I changed my mind. Christmas makes me think of Elyan. And so do those children" Uther murmured. "Of course they do! What were you expecting?" Arthur replied sharply. "To feel better" Uther sighed. "So your new plan is to make everyone miserable" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't have a plan" Uther snapped.

Morgana knocked on the door. "Yes?" he inquired. "Sorry to interrupt. I was looking around the castle and I couldn't find your Christmas tree" Morgana smiled, coming into the study. "There isn't one" Uther told her. "Why not?" Morgana frowned. "I don't like them. They're dirty messy things which drip sap over the mahogany" Uther snapped.

"Father" Arthur sighed. "They make children happy" Morgana shrugged. "I don't want one" Uther growled. "Then please tell me what you do want" Morgana said. "Good luck with that" Arthur scoffed, draining his drink. "I want to know why I brought these kids here, if it isn't to give them a good Christmas?" Morgana demanded, fire returning to her blood.

Those children depended on her. "I'm not talking about the castle, where everybody is walking around as out of Dawn of the Living Dead. I'm talking about a holiday with bows and bells and a great big, messy, sappy Christmas tree with twinkling lights so Santa knows where the heck we are" Morgana cried out. Arthur smiled at her, this was just the thing his father needed to hear.

"These kids have had a really tough year" Morgana sighed. "So have we!" Uther growled. "Then we all deserve a merry Christmas, don't you think?" Morgana breathed. Morgana sighed storming out, seeing Uther remained stubborn in his ways. Those kids deserved something special, not cramped in this stupid place without Christmas!

"You might want to consider the Tree situation" Arthur said quietly. "I will not. If you don't like it, go back to Geneva. I don't know why you bothered coming home in the first place" Uther snapped. "Because I'm your son. Not your favourite one. But your only living one and besides I don't want my sister being stuck with you over the holidays" Arthur glared, leaving Uther to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Save the world, write reviews! I give out cookies ;)<p> 


	3. The Hunt, The Tree and The Tea Tray

**The Hunt, The Tree and The Tea Tray**

Morgana was just sleeping in her bed when a sound of a bugle woke her up. She startled in her bed, grabbing for something. Then her alarm clock went off. "What? Oh god that's loud" she breathed, turning off her alarm. Why was she up this early?

Then to top it all off, she heard the ruckus below her window. Growling she dragged herself out of bed and pulled back the curtain. There was people dressed in riding gear, being served by their butlers. Morgana then noticed a horse riding in. It was beautiful against the white crispy snow. The horse was a black stallion with a long mane and a beautiful physique which rippled as it ran. The specimen on top of it wasn't so bad either.

"Gentlemen, Ladies" Gwen called, ready to begin the hunt with Arthur. Gwen smiled up at Morgana, noticing her at the window. "Who's that?" Lady Arabella asked, coming up beside Gwen. Gwen turned to the blonde and smiled. "It's Morgana Le Fay, from Buffalo" Gwen informed the brown eyed beauty. Morgana spotted them and quickly ducked back into the safety of her room.

"She brought Elyan's children over to visit" Gwen breathed, still hurting at the loss of her brother. "She brought them all the way to Castlebury. What does she want?" Lady Arabella frowned. Gwen didn't like the tone of that. "Come on you two! Let's go" Arthur grinned, riding past them.

Morgana got dressed for the day, planning on going outside. It was so beautiful with the snow and the scenery. She had to enjoy it. No scratch that, they had to enjoy it. The kids were coming with her. "Morning" Morgana greeted the maid who was cleaning the floor. As she was walking past her she slipped and fell on her bum. That bloody waxed floor!

"Hello" Paisley greeted, coming to stand over her. "Hey Paisley" Morgana smiled, breathing out now. Then she noticed the ceiling where it was moulded perfectly like off a Greek villa. "Nice moulding" Morgana complimented. "Yes, I've always thought so. The children are strapped into the car and ready for their trip into the village" Paisley informed her, offering her a hand up.

* * *

><p>The village was like that out of a fairy tale with it's little shops decorated to the brim, children running around in the snow and a choir singing carols. So Morgana took great joy in shopping here. "Oh Gibson, would you mind putting these in the car? Thank you" Morgana breathed, spotting the driver outside of a shop.<p>

"Kids look, a choir" Morgana beamed. "They're orphans, like us" Maddie said quietly. "Yeah, but you have me. Both of you do" Morgana assured, looking up at Milo. Milo just turned away, preferring to lean on the wall. Morgana sighed, biting her lip in worry. "Next stop, Christmas tree lights" Morgana announced. "Yey!" Maddie squealed.

"What's that?" Maddie breathed. "It's a barrel organ" Morgana smiled, listening to the man play. "Look at all the Christmas Trees" Maddie grinned. "Tell you what, why don't you go and pick out the prettiest one of the lot" Morgana giggled. Maddie laughed and squealed, running towards the Christmas Trees.

"Come on Milo" Morgana encouraged. "That's alright" he shook his head. "Come on, help up pick out a really cool one" Morgana sighed. "No I'm just going to hang out back here" Milo told her. "Okay, fine!" Morgana growled, following after Maddie.

What could she do to make Milo like her? Was she trying hard enough? Or was there just no point?

"Aunt Morgana! Aunt Morgana! I found the tree" Maddie announced, staring up at the giant tree. Whoa! How would they get that into the house? But Maddie's smile and joy won her over. "Wow! That is a pretty one. Lets take this one back to the castle" she agreed, bending down next to the little girl.

Milo was listening to the man playing the organ, when a ball hit him in the back. "Yo! You just hit me!" Milo demanded, going over to the boys. One of the boys who was dressed in a black coat went to pick up the ball. "Hey what's the matter with you. Say sorry!" Milo ordered, shoving him.

The boy threw the ball at Milo who caught it. However it was just a distraction as the boy punched Milo in the face.

"OH OH!" Maddie gasped, turning to watch her brother chase the other boy. "MILO!" Morgana yelled, seeing Milo crash into a man carrying presents.

* * *

><p>"We need some ice" Paisley instructed the chef. "Miss Le Fay" Abigail gasped, as she and Floyd was having a nice coffee in the kitchen. Morgana frog marched Milo to a chair. "Sit!" Morgana hissed, as she picked Maddie up onto the counter. "Oh what a shiner!" Floyd commented. "He got into a fight" Maddie giggled.<p>

"Don't speak! Really Milo…" Morgana sighed, watching Milo accept the ice off Paisley. "I don't get why you are so freaked out!" Milo complained. "You flattened a Christmas shopper, attacked an orphan boy and disrupted a Christmas concert conducted by a nun" Morgana growled. "My word!" Paisley, Abigail and Floyd exclaimed.

"Sorry" Milo shrugged. "Something to tell the grandchildren though" Paisley smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't think so" Morgana glared, hands on hips. It seemed a permanent posture whenever she was talking to Milo.

* * *

><p>Gwen was just dusting off her shoes when she saw a Christmas tree being carried in. "Where did you get that Floyd?" she asked. "Miss Le Fay, My Lady" Floyd nodded. Gwen smiled, wondering what on earth was happening. Arthur had said father had banned the tree. "Morgana" Gwen chuckled, shaking her head.<p>

Speak of the devil! Morgana was just walking out of a hall when Gwen took a step forward. "Hey, how did the children like the village?" Gwen greeted. "Oh don't ask, they're with Paisley" Morgana chuckled, causing Gwen to blush slightly.

"If you're looking for your tree, it went that way" Gwen teased, walking with the fiery woman. "So how was the hunt?" Morgana wondered. "Why do you say it like that?" Gwen frowned. "Well I'm not a champion at torturing innocent foxes" Morgana stated, raising an eyebrow at the smaller woman. "That makes two of us" Gwen smiled.

"What do you mean?" Morgana questioned. "I find fox hunting cruel and barbaric. Which is why me and my brother advocated the ban on hunting" Gwen informed, stopping them. "Well what were you hunting?" Morgana asked. "A man" Gwen giggled.

"A man?" Morgana smiled. "Yes. He was dragging a fake scent. It's called a drag hunt" Gwen explained. "I'm sorry, that obviously didn't make the Buffalo sport pages" Morgana joked. Gwen chuckled, shaking her head at the woman next to her.

"Gwen and I aren't formally engaged, but we will be. Any day now" Lady Arabella announced to another rider. "Hello there, and who may you be?" the man from the hunt greeted Morgana. "Morgana, this is my friend Will" Gwen introduced. Morgana gasped as he kissed her hands. "Has Gwen been behaving?" he asked. "Like a Princess" Morgana assured. "Well she'd better, because she is one" Will smiled.

"You're not really a Princess are you?" Morgana scoffed. "Unfortunately, I am" Gwen admitted, blushing heavily. "No, but what about?" Morgana frowned. "The title comes from both mine and Arthur's mothers. So he is a Prince as well. Anyway, are you staying for tea?" Gwen asked. "Of course she is" Will assured, leading Morgana into the room.

Gwen sat down by Lady Arabella. "Hello darling" Lady Arabella greeted, leaning over to place a kiss on Gwen's lips. "Gwen, please, not everyone wants to see that. You never see me and Merlin do that" Arthur rolled his eyes, sitting opposite Morgana. "Shut up Arthur! And I seem to remember when I found you two in that alcov…" Gwen smirked, but Arthur had his hand over her mouth. "Anyway!" Arthur chuckled nervously, glaring at his sister.

"Morgana, this is Lady Arabella Marchand Van Belmont" Gwen introduced. "Great name" Morgana complimented. "You mean title" Arabella corrected. "She's also my sister, but doesn't like to admit it" Will joked, causing them all to chuckle.

"Ah sandwiches" Arthur grinned, thanking the butler who put them down. "They look yummy. What are they?" Morgana winced. "They're cress and cucumber" Gwen told her, handing her a plate. "Don't they have proper tea from where you're from?" Arabella asked. "More like some hot wings and a bottle of bud. Definitely not served on a plate like this" Morgana smiled.

"Actually it's a hand painted sandwich tray by Louis Bilton" Arabella smirked. "You mean by Christopher Landry" Morgana corrected. "No, Louis Bilton" Arabella shook her perfect blonde curls. "My mistake" Morgana muttered, eyes flashing.

Just then Floyd walked by, carrying a box of baubles. "Pst! Miss Le Fay. We found the box" he told her. "Oh good they found the boxes. Really sorry, it was lovely meeting you all" Morgana beamed, standing up. "Thanks for the sandwiches" Morgana smirked, grabbing a few and running over to Floyd. Time to make Christmas a reality!

"Louis Bilton you say. Well lets have a look" Will smirked, watching as Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap. Will flipped over the tray. Christopher Landry written in gold writing on the bottom. "Well sis, it looks like one to the American" Will announced. Arthur and Merlin scoffed into each others necks while Gwen giggled. "Darling!" Arabella protested, smacking Gwen's arms. "Sorry, love" Gwen apologised, hiding a smile.

"Wow look at this! These are beautiful Floyd. Thank you" Morgana breathed, going through the box of decorations. "Those decorations are off limits!" Mrs Birch announced, storming into the room. "Why?" Morgana grinned, believing it was a joke.

"His grace would never approve. And take this monstrous tree back where it came from!" Mrs Birch snapped. "You're kidding? It's Christmas!" Morgana laughed. Mrs Birch crossed her arms, glaring at Morgana. Okay maybe not. "Can't you let it slide just this once?" Morgana asked, shocked. "We don't let things slide here at Castlebury Hall" Mrs Birch said firmly.

"Mrs Birch, do you have kids?" Morgana asked. "No" she answered, face still strict. "Nieces or nephews?" Morgana wondered, feeling her emotions turn to anger. "No" she replied negatively. "You were a kid once, right? How can you deny two kids a tree at Christmas? Don't you remember what it was like?" Morgana frowned, trying to get through to the cold strict lady.

So that's how Morgana found herself comforting the sobbing woman with Floyd for company. "It was a miserable childhood. I never had a happy Christmas" Mrs Birch cried. Morgana looked sadly up at Floyd. "Once Christmas… I actually got a lump of coal in my stocking" Mrs Birch sobbed. "That's terrible" Floyd breathed, tapping her hand. "No little girl deserves that" Morgana soothed. "I might have, but still…" Mrs Birch sighed.

"Oh alright!" she laughed, jumping up. It was like she was a completely new woman. "I'm ready!" she announced. "That's the spirit Mrs Birch" Morgana breathed, as Floyd handed Mrs Birch a bauble. "First decoration on. Done!" Morgana beamed. "MILO! COME HERE!" Maddie screamed. It frightened Morgana so much she fell off her stool.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we have to use the back entrance, every time we come back off a hunt" Arabella complained as Gwen walked her and Will to their cars. "You know what father thinks of muddy boots" Gwen rolled her eyes. "It'll silly" Arabella pouted.<p>

"So darling, remember we have lunch this weekend. With my parents. At the club" Arabella reminded, placing a kiss on Gwen's lips after each sentence. "I wouldn't miss it" Gwen assured. "I would" Merlin muttered, walking past with Arthur. "Ow Arthur that hurt! Don't bite me!" Merlin complained.

Suddenly Milo and Maddie ran out. "Come back here!" Maddie yelled, chasing after her brother around them all. Milo bumped into Arabella as he tried to cut in between them, sending her bag flying into the path of a car.

"Maddie!" Merlin cried, picking up the little girl while Gwen grabbed Milo. "Stop!" Arabella screamed as her bag was flattened. Morgana came running down the steps, heart in her mouth. "They're fine" Arthur assured, as they looked over the children. Arabella however, went over to her bag.

"I am terribly sorry My Ladies, My Lords. It was my fault" Paisley cried, coming down the steps with their coats. "Are you alright?" Morgana asked Maddie. Maddie nodded, clinging onto Morgana's legs. "It's alright Paisley. Everything is alright" Morgana soothed.

"No, apart from my demolished new Prada handbag. You know Gwen, I'd keep a close eye on that boy if I was you. Completely out of control" Arabella hissed, getting into her car. "Bye Will" Gwen nodded, shaking her head at Arabella. "It's okay, you know" Gwen assured her nephew.

"Are you going to tell me which one of you did this?" Morgana demanded. "He did!" Maddie cried, pointing at Milo. "I guess I did. Sorry Maddie" Milo apologised. "It's okay" Maddie mumbled, clutching her coat around her.

"Now you're all friends here, why don't you help Paisley with his chores?" Arthur suggested. "Chores?" Paisley asked. "Yes, feeding the Shetland Pony" Arthur beamed. "Pony!" Maddie breathed. "Good idea. Come on children, lets go find some carrots" Paisley encouraged. "I love Ponies!" Maddie gasped.

Gwen, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana laughed at their antics. "Thanks" Morgana smiled. "Don't mention it. After you" Arthur nodded, letting the ladies go first. "See Merlin, I told you I'm the best Uncle" Arthur smirked, elbowing his husband. "I can already see the big mug" Merlin mocked, before ruffling Arthur's hair.


	4. Waltzing, Archery and Parties

**Hey, I'm going hiking this weekend... so I'd love some reviews to come back to. Love you all loads!**

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the room where Morgana had spent most of the day. The fire was burning and Gwen noticed the tree and Morgana looking fabulous. "Beautiful" Gwen breathed, admiring both the tree and Morgana's blush. "Want to help?" Morgana asked, not knowing if it was about the tree or her. It was obvious that Gwen was into girls. "I'd love to" Gwen beamed, skipping over to her.<p>

"I don't really have a lot of style in decorating" Gwen giggled. "That's okay, there's no wrong way to decorate a Christmas tree" Morgana assured. Gwen went to put a bauble on the branch, looking at Morgana for approval.

Teasingly she shook her head, wincing. "It's a shame you're not taller than me. I could have used you. You'll have to stand on the stool" Morgana teased. Gwen laughed, placing the bauble higher up on the tree. "Perfect, thank you" Morgana chuckled.

Floyd and Abigail was preparing the silver for dinner. They could hear the kids, Lady Gwen and Morgana laughing and conversing happily. "Well this is a change" Floyd noticed. "A happy one" Abigail confirmed.

"Oh, hi kids" Gwen greeted, as the kids walked in, pink cheeked from the cold. "Hey you two, how was the ponies?" Morgana smiled. "It was amazing!" Maddie breathed, causing Morgana and Gwen to chuckle.

"Wow this is the biggest tree we ever had" Milo beamed. Morgana was pleased, she had never seen Milo so relaxed. "I know, Aunt Morgana had to use her emergency credit card to buy it" Maddie announced to the room. Morgana shared a cautious glance at Gwen, she raised an eyebrow in worry. "I didn't know that one still worked" Milo scoffed.

Gwen looked down at the rest of the ornaments. "Look at that, father's favourite" Gwen sighed, thinking about the past when they actually had Christmas. "Pretty" Maddie gasped, running over to her newly discovered Aunt.

"What is this?" Uther demanded, causing everyone to jump. Morgana wrapped her arms protectively around Maddie. "It's our Christmas tree" Gwen told him, chin raised up. "I can see that, I'm not a bloody idiot. Where did it come from?" Uther snapped.

"I brought it" Morgana admitted, crossing her arms defiantly. "I expressly told you I did not want…" Uther ranted. However Maddie walked up to him, still holding the pretty oval ornament in her hands. "Here grandfather, we saved the best one for you" Maddie said quietly, holding her hands out.

Uther took the oval ornament from her hands, it wasn't anything special. It was red and white striped, but it held so many memories. "Gwen said it was your favourite" Maddie stated, a smile on her face. "Oh she did, did she?" Uther muttered quietly. Gwen looked nervously to the floor. "Do you remember it?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I remember it. My elder brother and I, we were each given one at Christmas. And I broke mine, oh how I cried. He gave me his. I thought this was lost forever" Uther breathed, chuckling slightly at the memories of his younger self. "There's a special place for it, right over here" Morgana told him, coming up behind Maddie.

"Thank you Morgana, it truly is a lovely tree" Uther complimented, handing over his ornament to her. "Your welcome, but it really was a team effort" Morgana assured. Milo shared a look with Gwen. "Come on Uther, there's still plenty left to decorate" Morgana smiled. "Oh we can leave the staff to do that" Uther shrugged. "No, it's one of the best parts about Christmas" Morgana told him. "Come and join us" Gwen encouraged. Uther nodded, coming over.

"This is amazing" Arthur breathed, watching as they decorated the tree. Especially his father. "I know, I've never seen your father or Gwen for that matter so happy" Merlin agreed, as they looked into the room. "Do you think it will last?" Arthur sighed, turning towards Merlin. "It is for now" Merlin shrugged, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"I really don't want them to go you know" Arthur chuckled. "Neither do I, they seem like good kids" Merlin nodded. "They are. I wish everything could have been different" Arthur frowned. "Hey it is what it is. Come on, we haven't tested out the new bed in your room" Merlin smirked, kissing Arthur passionately. Arthur groaned, shoving Merlin against a wall, careful to not draw the attention of his family. "You're so right" he grinned wolfishly.

"He's enjoying himself" Gwen giggled, watching her father with Maddie. "He is, isn't he?" Morgana beamed. Gwen's stomach coiled tightly. Milo got down off the ladder, barely glancing at them, he walked over to the window, staring out. "Still having a hard time?" Gwen guessed. "Yeah, I wish there was something I could do" Morgana sighed. "Leave it with me" Gwen soothed, resting a hand on Morgana's arm.

* * *

><p>Gwen rolled her eyes as she heard her brother snoring from his room. However now wasn't the time to wake him up. It was time to get Milo. She knocked gently on the door. "I'm sleeping!" Milo groaned, as she came in. "Meet me on the lawn outside in 15 minutes" she smiled. "Is that an order?" he asked. "No, just a request" Gwen laughed, closing the door softly.<p>

As Milo came outside in the snow, she could hear his heavy footfalls. "Great!" Milo moaned, seeing the archery board. Gwen shot a couple of times, hitting the bull's eye each time. "It's your turn" Gwen told him. Milo got the bow and half heartedly loaded it and fired, not even hitting the board.

"Which is your lead eye?" Gwen asked, trying to help him. "Don't know, don't care!" Milo snapped, loading again. Milo fired again, but it bounced off the board. "Argh! This is stupid! I'm going back to bed!" he snarled, throwing his bow down. Gwen panicked, he couldn't leave just yet. "Milo! Milo, hey! I can help you. Come pick the bow up please?" Gwen requested, stopping him in his tracks. Morgana came out to watch them, smiling as Gwen handled him perfectly. She was so good with children.

"Thanks, now what you need to do is clench it here" Gwen instructed, coming over to him. "Now your three fingers have to grab it below the place where you click it in. Don't forget to breathe. Look at the target, which is clearer?" Gwen wondered. "The right" Milo told her. "Then you're right eye dominate. I've seen a fair few of black eyes when I was your age" Gwen smiled, picking up her bow.

"Oh really?" Milo grinned, interested now. "Tricky business fighting in general. Plus I stitched your father and Arthur up a couple of times too" Gwen smiled, remembering the times. "How come they stopped?" Milo wondered. "Well, they met someone and realised that no matter how much they fought and won, they were still a loser" Gwen shrugged.

"Now, load your bow. And when you release it. Let the anger go with it, Milo" Gwen advised, shooting. It hit bull's-eye precisely. Milo released his arrow, beaming as it too hit bull's-eye. "Cool" Milo breathed. "Again?" Gwen giggled.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, your Highness" Paisley greeted, placing a tray on Uther's lap. "There's nothing more exciting than decorating a Christmas tree to get you into the Christmas spirit" Uther remarked. Paisley nodded, glad at the improvement in him. "Oh Paisley, how many days until Christmas?" Uther asked. "Five" Paisley replied.<p>

"Oh, five. Well it'll be tight but we'll do it. We'll need to send out the invitations right away" Uther instructed, already planning. "Invitations, sir?" Paisley frowned. "Yes for the ball" Uther sighed, annoyed. "We're having a ball?" Paisley wondered. "Yes, we're having a Christmas ball. I've made up my mind. "Get an orchestra and tell Gwen and Arthur and Merlin to invite all their friends" Uther muttered.

"How are the children?" Uther asked. "Splendid, Gwen is giving Milo an archery lesson. While Miss Le Fay and the boys are looking for Miss Dolly Dinkle's head" Paisley informed him. "Oh good!" Uther chuckled, tucking into his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Morgana was looking under the table, as Gwen came down the corridor. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find him" Merlin soothed, holding the little girl. Morgana bumped her head, causing the apples to fall off onto the floor. Gwen giggled, helping her pick them up.<p>

"Look Aunty Gwen" Arthur said, handing over a headless Dolly Dinkle. "Oh no, that's terrible" Gwen gasped, taking it from him. "It's gone" Maddie pouted. "I don't suppose you want a new one?" Gwen offered. Maddie shook her head. "Then I will make sure my best people are on it. We won't stop until we find it" Gwen assured. Merlin glanced between Morgana and Gwen. "Come on Maddie, lets go have a tea party with Abigail" Merlin suggested, dragging a moaning Arthur behind him.

"I saw you with Milo. It's nice for you to spend time with him. I hope he wasn't too rude" Morgana smiled, alone again with Gwen. "It went quite well actually. And you are next" Gwen smirked, a excited spark in her eye. "I'm not good at weaponry" Morgana laughed.

"How about waltzing? Father is throwing a ball" Gwen asked. "He is?" Morgana beamed, glad that he was changing. "Yes seems as though someone has turned him around" Gwen nodded, elbowing Morgana softly. "So come on then, I'll show you how to waltz" Gwen encouraged, taking Morgana's hand and dragging her to the ball room.

"You're too stiff" Gwen complained, trying to dance with Morgana. "I could say the same about you" Morgana smirked. "I meant your arm" Gwen blushed. "Well how is it meant to be?" Morgana smiled, enjoying the colour on Gwen. "Responsive" Gwen replied, a twinkle in her eye.

"Now you need to count. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three" Gwen chanted, moving them around. "Sorry, I'm not very musical" Morgana apologised, stepping on one of her toes. "It's alright, I am. I played the piano since I was 5" Gwen assured, leading. "You play piano?" Morgana gasped. "Yes, now focus you" Gwen smiled.

"I just find it interesting, that's all" Morgana explained. "I find it's interesting how you eat hot wings, yet know the work of Christopher Landry" Gwen retorted, spinning Morgana around. For someone so small, she sure had a lot of power to move around. Morgana giggled, enjoying the feeling of her and Gwen's hair flying around them.

* * *

><p>"Children, it's my belief that as Pendragons, I need to expand your cultural education" Uther announced as he sat with them in the living room with the Christmas tree in. "Can't you just be off duty for the holidays" Milo groaned. "You have the choice of: literature, music, dancing or arts" Uther chuckled, relaxing back. Milo and Maddie grinned, this was perfect.<p>

"I picked ballet" Maddie smirked, as they ran down the stairs. The ballet looked in distaste at the other man in the room. "What did you pick?" Maddie asked. "Electric guitar" Milo smirked. The punk rocker nodded, lowering his glasses at Milo.

So as Milo had classes with the rocker, and Maddie had classes with the dancer, Gwen taught Morgana how to waltz in the same room. "This is impossible" Gwen huffed, turning to look at the noise. "Come on, loosen up" Morgana ordered, ruffling Gwen's hair and undoing her cardigan. They both ignored the mixture of lust and attraction that stirred up.

"I'm not really down with that funky stuff" Gwen admitted. "Well I am, gymnastic classes at the YMCA" Morgana grinned, putting a more modern upbeat song on. Gwen started to move in time with the beat. "See! I knew you were a Princess but you've got some gangster in there somewhere" Morgana smirked. They started to grind against each other.

Suddenly the music was turned off. They turned to look as Arabella walked towards them. "Oh look who it is. The walking loud mouth" Merlin muttered, coming down the stairs to Morgana's side. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little 'ghetto dance.' But we had lunch-" Arabella, growled, glaring at Merlin. "With your parents" Gwen winced. "Yes. Excuse us!" Arabella hissed, storming past Morgana.

"Arabella, I would say it's a pleasure but I can't lie" Arthur greeted, coming down the stairs. "Arthur, and here I thought you'd be glad to see your future sister-in-law" Arabella remarked. "I would, if it wasn't you" Arthur shrugged, trying to avoid any of the places that they had already cleaned. Arabella huffed, just as Gwen came round the corner, doing her cardigan up. Arthur shook his head, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry about lunch" Gwen apologised. "I forgive you this time, you've had quite a lot of distractions. You know Gwen, I think it's wonderful what you're trying to do with these children" Arabella smiled, grasping Gwen's hand. "They do seem to like it here" Gwen nodded. "Yes, but there lives are in Buffalo, and they'll be going home soon" Arabella reminded.

"Of course you'll see them occasionally on the holidays and graduations. But one has to be realistic, they're not like us. It's not fair of you to try and change them" Arabella sighed, leaning against Gwen. "Change them?" Gwen half frowned and half growled.

Just then Paisley came up to them. "I'm sorry sir but we're in a bit of a mess choosing the canapés for the ball" Paisley informed him. "Fire away" Gwen nodded. "Chef can't decide between shrimp quiche or salmon mousse" Paisley said. "Well I prefer the salmon. But caviar would be so amazing" Arabella breathed. Gwen quickly shook his head behind Arabella. "Perhaps I should come back later" Paisley realised.

* * *

><p>"Miss Le Fay said it was beige" Abigail murmured, going through Morgana's wardrobe. "This must be it" Mrs Birch said, picking it out. "Not much of a ball gown" she commented. "Maybe a good pressing will help" Abigail nodded. Mrs Birch looked doubtful at her.<p>

"How's the guest list father?" Arthur asked, coming into the study. "Fine, practically everyone has accepted" Uther confirmed. "Good" Arthur nodded, smiling as his sister entered. "Except Lord and Lady Cromwell, they're impossible to pin down" Uther chuckled.

Outside the study, Morgana came down the stairs. She noticed the clock on the table. It was beautiful. "Maybe they're out of town. I'm sure I heard they were going to Gsstad for Christmas" Gwen suggested. "Yes, that must be it. Aren't you meant to be at lunch with Arabella and her parents?" Uther frowned. Gwen sighed, crossing her arms.

"I messed up on the time" Gwen admitted. "Well that was very irresponsible, they are a good family. We don't want to run around insulting them. It would be a mistake" Uther reminded. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional father" Arthur rolled his eyes, laying a hand on Gwen's arm.

"Well no harm done. I've heard you've been spending some time with Morgana" Uther stated. "Yes I've been teaching her to Waltz for the ball" Gwen smiled. Morgana paused at her examination of the clock.

"Do we have to invite her?" Uther sighed, crossing off someone called Bunny McCracken. Morgana froze at that. "Let me guess, you don't want to invite her because she has no titles" Gwen huffed out. "Or fortune for that matter. Apart from that she's extremely crass" Uther shook his head. Morgana gasped, trying to hide her hurt. "I don't suppose we could uninvited her?" Gwen suggested. "Let's just hope she's not an embarrassment" Arthur mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Push that button!<strong>

**V**


	5. Everything My Heart Wants

**Everything My Heart Needs**

"Hello" Gwen greeted, spotting Morgana outside Uther's study by the clock. Morgana jumped, moving away from it. She felt like she was going to cry. "That clock hasn't worked in years" Gwen realised the ticking sound. "The suspension was just out of whack. Should be fine now" Morgana nodded. "You're amazing" Gwen breathed. "I've got to go make Christmas cookies, I promised the kids" Morgana muttered, hurrying away.

Gwen frowned, wondering what the matter was. Morgana looked absolutely heartbroken. Maybe she should have gone after her. After all it's what she would have wanted if she was in Morgana's shoes. But maybe she wanted to be left alone at the moment. Gwen sighed, staring at the newly revived clock.

In the evening, the haunted sound of a piano filled the palace. Mrs Birch and Abigail was sitting on the step eating cookies. "These are quite nice" Mrs Birch nodded. "Miss Le Fay made them" Abigail told her. "Lovely girl" Mrs Birch said. "I wonder what has gotten her to start playing again" Abigail frowned. "You mean who" Mrs Birch smiled.

Gwen was playing a piece when Floyd ran in. "What is it Floyd?" Gwen gasped, fingers pausing on the keys. "Sorry for the intrusion, My Lady. But I found it" Floyd announced, holding out the doll's head. "Excellent Floyd" Gwen beamed, running with it upstairs.

Gwen knocked excitingly on Morgana's door. "I believe we were looking for this" Gwen declared, when Morgana opened the door. "Thanks, Maddie will be thrilled" Morgana sniffled. "Are you alright?" Gwen frowned, looking at her in concern. "Yes, just something in my eye" Morgana waved away her concerns. "I'm fine" she assured, seeing worry pass Gwen's face.

"Was there anything else?" Morgana asked. "Yeah, I've been wanting to ask" Gwen nodded. Morgana raised an eyebrow. Ask her Gwen! Ask her if you should break up with Arabella? "There's controversy about the canapés. Shrimp quiche or salmon mousse" Gwen said. Stupid Gwen! "Which do you like?" Morgana questioned. "Shrimp quiche" Gwen smiled. "There you go then" Morgana grinned. "Thank you. Goodnight Morgana" Gwen whispered, gripping Morgana's hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Milo was trying to pick his way into the locked room. He finally did it, and pushed the large doors open. It was dark inside, and cold. There were trophies and pictures on the desks. Everything was thick with dust. Milo picked up an archery award, Elyan's name on it.<p>

"Elyan was the best you know. Your father" Arthur smiled, coming into the room. At first he had been angry, and then realised he shouldn't be. They hadn't known Elyan when he was younger. "Much better than me. Though don't tell anyone that. Archery isn't my thing. Sword work is" Arthur informed him, closing the window that must have blown open.

"Why do you keep it locked?" Milo asked. "I suppose it hurt to much to remember" Arthur sighed, sitting down lightly on a chair. "But this is all that's left of him. Why don't you want to remember?" Milo snapped.

"Everyday I wake up, and I try to remember. But his face keeps slipping further and further away from me. Pretty soon, if I don't keep trying, there will be nothing left" Milo revealed. "That's not true. The love he had for you will always be here. You're a lot like him" Arthur whispered, placing a hand on Milo's heart. "Really?" Milo breathed. "Yes, it's rather wonderful" Arthur nodded.

"Milo, I'm so happy that you, Maddie and Morgana have come for Christmas. I hope you all know that" Arthur smiled. Milo blushed, looking at his shoes. "How about we leave this door open from now on?" Arthur offered. "Okay" Milo grinned. "Come on, it's late and we've got a big day tomorrow" Arthur nodded, hugging the boy in front of him.

There was a rattling on Morgana's door. "I'm coming!" Morgana cried, rolling out of bed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Mrs Birch asked, looking worried. "Is everything alright?" Morgana replied. "There's been a slight incident" Mrs Birch admitted. "Incident?" Morgana gasped, imagination conjuring up the worse possible images. Mrs Birch nodded, and pulled Morgana with her.

Abigail was crying, holding up Morgana's dress for the ball. "I'm sorry, I didn't know the iron was so hot" Abigail sobbed. "It's okay" Morgana soothed. "I don't know what you're blubbering about, Miss Le Fay hasn't got nothing to wear tonight" Mrs Birch snapped. Abigail nodded, sobbing even harder.

"What's that burning I can smell?" Paisley asked, coming into the laundry room. Abigail showed him the hole in the dress. "I say, that is a big one" Paisley murmured. "Thank you Paisley for your keen observation" Mrs Birch said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do? All the village's dress shops are closed for Christmas" Paisley told Morgana. "We'll have to repair it the best that we can" Mrs Birch shrugged. "Maybe this is a sign" Morgana sighed. "What do you mean?" Paisley frowned. "I shouldn't go to the ball?" Morgana mumbled. "My dear Miss Le Fay, if there wasn't for you, there wouldn't even be a ball" Paisley reminded. "It's nice of you to say, but I'll sit this one out" Morgana assured. Abigail started to cry again as Morgana walked back to her room.

"Oh cobblers! Well we have to do something. Now I've got an idea…" Paisley told Mrs Birch and Abigail.

* * *

><p>The castle was getting ready for the ball. But Morgana was already packing. She desperately wanted to leave. She wasn't meant to be here. But she wouldn't ruin it for the kids. As soon as Christmas was over, they'd be back on a plane to Buffalo. However she would be leaving tonight. She had to, she couldn't stay here.<p>

Gwen was getting ready, thanking Mrs Birch for zipping her dress. It was a lovely white sleeveless V neck dress with an empire waist. It was draped over the bust and waist. Gwen smiled, enjoying the feel of the exquisite dress. Her thoughts drifted to Morgana, wondering what she would be wearing. It was sure to be beautiful, no matter what Morgana wore she was beautiful.

"I still don't see why you're going home early" Milo frowned as Morgana did up his bow tie. "I have to go home and find a job. Besides you and Maddie will have a great time" Morgana grinned. Milo nodded sadly. "Anyway, I'll see you both when you get back" Morgana breathed, fixing his collar. "Aunt Morgana?" Milo muttered. "Yeah?" she replied. "You're pretty cool" Milo admitted. "Thanks Milo" Morgana smiled.

"Hey! There's my princess" Morgana cried, as Maddie came in, dressed in a beautiful white frock. She was still eating a packet of crisps though. "Maddie, we really have to put your snacks into moderation" Morgana chuckled, taking the crisps off her. "Why won't you come to the ball with us?" Maddie asked. "Next time sweetie" Morgana sighed. "But it's Christmas" Maddie pouted.

"Well I tell you what, we'll celebrate it when you get back. That way you'll have two Christmases" Morgana bargained. "Okay" Maddie shrugged, looking slightly happier. "Now do me a favour, say goodbye to your Grandpa and your Uncles and Aunty Gwen for me? Wait until I'm gone" Morgana said.

"Are you sure?" Milo questioned. "Yes. They've got the job of introducing you to Castlebury. Now stand up, let me see you" Morgana instructed. They both stood standing side by side. They looked like they were born into this life. "You look spectacular, now remember I love you both very very much. I know your parents will be so proud of you. And so am I" Morgana breathed, hugging them tightly.

She watched them go before she sat on the bed, tears pouring down her face. She would miss them. And probably everyone here, but she didn't belong. There was no denying that. Damn they had looked beautiful!

* * *

><p>Morgana slipped into the taxi waiting for her as the guests arrived in their fancy chauffer driven cars. "It's the right choice" Morgana mumbled to herself. "Castlebury train station please?" Morgana requested to the driver. She looked at the long lines on cars waiting. If only she could be like one of them.<p>

"Miss Le Fay?" Mr Birch called, bringing in a tray of tea. She didn't want the poor girl to be alone tonight. She noticed the hangers in the wardrobe was empty. "Morgana!" Mrs Birch shouted, slamming the tray down and running out the room.

"Where's your Aunt Morgana?" Gwen asked, as Merlin and Arthur was greeting everyone. "We're not supposed-" Maddie grinned. "Not yet!" Milo hissed. "Tell us what?" Gwen frowned, raising an eyebrow at them.

Floyd and Abigail was waiting for the car to pull up. "Just in the nick of time" Abigail breathed, grabbing the dress of the seat. "Hold it, get in! We're going to the train station. Morgana has gone" Mrs Birch cried, ushering them into the car. "Fast Gibson!" Mrs Birch ordered.

"… Lady Arabella" Paisley announced. Merlin groaned quietly into Arthur's ear. "Shush, these are my father's friends" Arthur hushed, stroking Merlin's back soothingly. "Lady Arabella, you're looking as beautiful as usual" Uther complimented. "Thank you, My Lord" Arabella nodded, before turning to Arthur and Merlin.

"Arthur" Arabella greeted. "It's My Lord" Arthur corrected quietly. Arabella sneered at him, before glaring at Merlin. "Arabella, it's nice to see you looking so elegant" Merlin smiled, eyes twinkling. "Hello Arabella" Gwen interrupted, knowing that Merlin and Arabella did NOT get on well. "Hello darling" Arabella grinned.

"Arabella, I've been trying to contact you. Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Gwen asked. "So sorry, I was so busy getting ready for the ball" Arabella apologised. "I said it was urgent" Gwen told her. "Stop being so dramatic!" Arabella sighed. "It's important, it can't wait!" Gwen said firmly. "Okay" Arabella breathed, letting Gwen lead her away.

* * *

><p>"Morgana! Where are you going?" Mrs Birch demanded, spotting Morgana outside the train station doors. "Mrs Birch? I'm taking a train to the airport" Morgana frowned, wondering why she was here. "You left something behind. It's in the car, come on" Mrs Birch told her, leading Morgana to the car.<p>

"Oh you're all here" Morgana smiled. "Yes, we got your ball gown" Mrs Birch nodded. "Oh that's so sweet. Were you able to fix it?" Morgana asked. "Not exactly" Abigail replied. "I'm sure it's fine. Thank you so much for doing this" Morgana beamed, taking the dress. "Don't step on it. At least have a look" Mrs Birch pleaded. Morgana nodded, opening up the bag.

It was a white dress with a belt and jewels on. "Oh that's not my dress" Morgana told them. "Oh yes it is. Paisley had it brought from Vienna" Floyd grinned. "Well, who paid for this?" Morgana gasped. "Every staff member pitched in" Abigail chuckled. "Come on, we must hurry. Morgana has a ball to get ready for" Mrs Birch beamed, pulling Morgana into the car.

* * *

><p>"Was that the editor of French Vogue, talking to the Countess of whatever?" Arabella asked, redoing her make-up. "I don't know. Arabella, do you think we're right for each other?" Gwen questioned. "Of course, everyone says so. Even our parents think we're an ideal match" Arabella smiled, running a hand down Gwen's arm.<p>

"What if I didn't hold a title?" Gwen interrogated. "Don't be silly darling" Arabella laughed. "You didn't answer my question" Gwen pointed out. "Well it's a stupid question. Fine, if you were a gardener, I wouldn't give you the time of day. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Arabella giggled. "Yeah" Gwen breathed, feeling like she had been hit by a sledge hammer.

"Why?" Arabella frowned. "Because we want different things. My life, doesn't fit with yours" Gwen told her. Arabella gasped at the woman in front of her. "Are you breaking up with me? No of course not! Everyone is expecting us to be engaged" Arabella mumbled. "I've never liked living up to others expectations. But I can't make you happy" Gwen sighed. "I don't care about being happy! I care about being a Princess" Arabella cried.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Morgana Le Fay of Buffalo" Paisley announced. There was shocked gasps from everyone as they looked at Morgana. The dress was actually blue with thin white material over it to make it look like it flowed. It was bejewelled from her shoulder down horizontally to her waist and then down her dress. Her hair was minimal: curled and tied up. She was absolutely stunning.

"Aunt Morgana! You're here" Maddie gasped, hugging her. "Cool dress!" Milo smiled. "Morgana, words fail me. You look breath-taking" Uther nodded, taking her hand. "Thank you, your Grace" Morgana nodded. "I think we should start the ball" Uther declared.

"Well children, how about a dance?" Arthur smirked, pulling Merlin onto the dance floor. "Sure!" Milo laughed, taking a young girl by the hand. "Jules?" Uther asked. "I think I'll stay right here" Morgana smiled. She watched as everyone danced, Uther with Maddie and Milo with a young girl. She bit her lip, edging herself around the room, and guessing the makers of such fine furniture and antiques.

"Henri Dasson" Morgana guessed, before turning the vase over and laughing at herself when she got it right. Gwen was watching her from behind, wondering once more at the uniqueness of Morgana. "Enjoying yourself?" Gwen teased, scaring Morgana. "I was just admiring your collection" Morgana blushed, looking embarrassed. "Ah, I see" Gwen smiled. "Well you know me and antiques, can't keep my hands off them" Morgana shrugged.

"No, you're right" Gwen breathed, looking Morgana up and down. "I haven't broken this one though, I'm trying hand not to be an embarrassment" Morgana remarked. "What do you mean?" Gwen frowned, wondering who had gotten the idea into the woman's head. "I overheard you and Uther in the study. I know you didn't want to invite me tonight. The crass girl with no title or fortune" Morgana sneered.

What? How could she think that? After everything that happened, Gwen didn't care about titles! Oh she meant… she meant Bunny. "You misunderstood us. We were talking about Bunny McCracken" Gwen explained, taking Morgana's hand so she wouldn't pull away. "Who?" Morgana frowned. "A dreadful, grizzly woman who eats small children and senior citizens" Gwen joked. She spotted her munching on the food. "She's over there" Gwen whispered.

"Morgana you must know… well perhaps you don't. I couldn't care less about your title. You're brilliant as you are. I find you're funny, smart and funky which is a unique combination" Gwen breathed, stroking Morgana's hand. "Thank you" Morgana giggled, looking down at the woman in front of her. "They're playing our song" Gwen smiled. "We don't have a song" Morgana reminded. "We do now, come on" Gwen told her, pulling her onto the dance floor.

Gwen pulled Morgana into her arms. "So I'm the leader then" Gwen chuckled. "For now" Morgana nodded, looking around her. "Gwen, they're talking about us" Morgana whispered. "That's what people do" Gwen shrugged, spinning Morgana around. "You're right" Morgana realised, enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>Arabella's father went over to Uther. "You really need to keep a tighter reign on your daughter" he suggested. "What on earth are you talking about?" Uther frowned. "That!" Arabella's father snapped, pointing to Morgana and Gwen on the dance floor.<p>

When they had finished, Morgana retracted herself from Gwen. "I need some air" Morgana mumbled, heading outside the ball room. "Of course" Gwen nodded, following after her. "You should go back in, I'm sure they're looking for you. I'll hang right here" Morgana sighed. "Then I'll stay with you" Gwen breathed, stepping closer to Morgana. "Is this alright?" Gwen asked, leaning her face closer. "Yeah" Morgana confirmed, as Gwen pushed their lips together softly.

"What about Arabella?" Morgana wondered. "That's over" Gwen soothed, cupping Morgana's cheek. "How?" Morgana asked. "You stole my heart" Gwen whispered, placing another soft kiss to Morgana's lips. "How did I do that? Yo're the Princess of Castlebury and I'm a poor girl from Buffalo" Morgana chuckled, not believing her luck. "Exactly, everything my heart wants" Gwen nodded. Morgana smirked, pulling Gwen closer so she could kiss her.

"This is an outrage! Princess Guinevere is cavorting with that strumpet! She's meant to be engaged to our daughter!" Arabella's father cried. Their was a few murmurings. "My daughter has a mind of her own" Uther shrugged. "Yeah we know all about your children and their fascinations with the great unwashed" Arabella's mother sneered. "Bite your tongue woman!" Uther snarled. "I am the Duchess van Belmont and I require for you to address me as such" Arabella's mother snapped.

"You may be a Duchess, but Morgana Le Fay is more of a Lady than you ever will be" Uther told her. Arabella's mother gasped out. "You obviously don't know the real Morgana Le Fay. She's only here after your money, anyone can see she can't manage those children" Arabella drawled, coming over. Arthur and Merlin came over to stand beside Maddie and Milo. "That's enough Arabella" Arthur growled.

"I did some personal research. Did you know Miss Morgana Le Fay was fired? Master Milo is in fact a collective maniac. Or that little Maddie is a trans-fat junkie!" Arabella revealed. "That is a lie!" Merlin snapped. "No in fact, Arabella's right" Morgana agreed, coming into the room to stand behind the kids.

"See, told you" Arabella smirked. "Milo did steal that video game, but he returned it. Maddie does have a temporary fascination with crisps. But we're fixing it. And I am currently unemployed but I hope for not too long because I really love working. I know I don't know a lot about parenting, but we don't need money to make us happy" Morgana declared, smile on her face.

"But these kids have had it rough. They deserve a chance of a family. Inconceivable as it may seem to you Arabella, that's the only reason we're here" Morgana shrugged, wrapping her arms around the pair. "Gwen, you don't honestly believe her?" Arabella scoffed. Gwen shared a look with Morgana, assuring her everything was fine. "Yes, I do" Gwen nodded, taking Morgana's hand.

"Surely Uther-" Arabella laughed. "So what? You say Morgana is a bad mother. I've been a lousy father. And an even worse father-in-law. So Morgana's lost a job, you have never worked a single day in your life. And if you ask me, Lady Arabella Marchand van Belmont? You're the one who is all fur coat and no knickers!" Uther snapped. "Well! Come on we're leaving!" Arabella's mother declared, storming out.

"Go Uther, I never thought you had it in you" Merlin congratulated. "Thank you, father" Gwen smiled. "No thank you, for putting up with an old fool" Uther sighed, hugging Gwen tightly. "Now it's time for my brotherly advice. Gwen be prepared" Arthur warned, straightening out his jacket. Merlin and Gwen rolled their eyes. "Don't let that one get away" Arthur instructed.

Gwen nodded, going over to Morgana who was talking with Milo and Maddie. "Can I borrow your Aunt Morgana for a second?" Gwen asked. "Sure" Milo grinned, pulling Maddie away. "Morgana, is it possible that you, Milo and Maddie will consider extending your stay here at Castlebury Hall?" Gwen breathed.

Uther shuffled over to Paisley, Mrs Birch, Floyd and Abigail who was in the corner. "Beautiful gown that Morgana's wearing" Uther stated. "Yes sir, excellent taste" they muttered. "I wonder where she obtained it from? I suppose if you want to be reimbursed you should produce a receipt for me for in the morning" Uther commented. "Come on, back to work" Mrs Birch smiled.

* * *

><p>The clock stroke twelve in Castlebury Hall. "Children" Uther called, opening the door to the living room. "Santa!" Maddie breathed, spotting the red cloaked man putting down presents. "See Maddie, I was wrong. There is a Santa Claus" Milo smiled. "Come on" Maddie cried, pulling Milo over to Santa and hugging him.<p>

"Where did all these presents come from?" Morgana gasped. "Well" Merlin and Arthur shrugged. "You're amazing!" Morgana breathed. "No you're amazing" Uther corrected. Uther looked sadly at the ground. "What is it father?" Gwen asked. "I just wish Elyan was here" Uther mumbled.

"He is, can't you see him in the joy in Milo's eyes. Or the sparkle in Maddie's smile. Elyan is here" Morgana assured. "So if my sister" Morgana added, smiling sadly. "You're so right, my dear. Gwen, this is a very wise girl. We shouldn't be lamenting, we should be celebrating" Uther said. "Come on guys, come see all the fireworks" Milo gasped.

* * *

><p>So the following year saw Morgana and Gwen getting married at Castlebury Hall. It was a beautiful affair, and both brides looked stunning in their white dresses. Morgana threw the flowers and Mrs Birch caught it. Paisley kissed her kiss, making everyone laugh. So yeah, Paisley and Mrs Birch was now officially an item.<p>

"Hello my Princess" Gwen beamed, getting into the carriage. "Hello, my sweet Princess" Morgana replied. "Sounds like we're in line for a throne somewhere" Morgana chuckled. "We are" Gwen nodded. "No! Really?" Morgana giggled. Gwen smiled, a twinkling in her eyes. Morgana pressed a kiss to Gwen's soft ruby lips.

_It is true not all tales have happy endings. But for Morgana Le Fay, the dreamer from Buffalo. The story is just beginning._

* * *

><p><strong><span>This is the end guys! I hope you've enjoyed it :)<span>**

**Drop me a review to tell me what you thought about it! **

V


End file.
